villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Beast Man
Beast Man is a warrior of Skeletor and a tertiary antagonist in the animated television series, He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. A fierce warrior, Beast Man is a secondary player in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Beginnings Beast Man once lived in the Pridelands, a warlock that, over time, learned how to speak to animals. He resided in the forests peacefully, that is, until, Scar sought his help. Scar approached the monstrous man and told him that the Wildebeests were growing very numerous and flocking all in one area of the Pridelands. Scar requested that using his power to control animals, he simply help the Wildebeests migrate to a new area. Beast Man obliged. As instructed, Beast Man lead the Wildebeests down a designated route. However, the Wildebeests beagn to run, and then stampede. In the midst of the stampede, Mufasa was trampled and killed. Beast Man, in no way, wanted Mufasa dead. Scar immediately shifted the blame on him for the stampede on Beast Man, and banished him. Upon leaving, Keldor promised him a new home... Pre-War: The Invansion in the Land of the Black Sands Before the events of the first war, Beast Man participates in the assault of the Land of the Black Sands, ruled by the sorcerer, Destane, the Archmage. He gets glimpse, when Keldor is about to face Destane himself. When Keldor suffers a tragic loss, as his face starts to melt by an explosive skull bomb, Beast Man, along with the other warriors, is forced to retreat from the citadel. Until the end of the prequel, Beast Man pass his servitude to the newly reborn Keldor, who at the time changes his name and personality, eventually renaming himself Skeletor. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Called to Battle Beast Man is among the warriors Skeletor gathers to conquer cities across the globe. In the initial attack upon Atlantica, Beast Man is granted the ability to breathe underwater: the work of Evil Lyn's magic. During the battle, he does not make any major contributions. Ursula, Queen of Atlantica, knocks him out towards the end of the fight, but Skeletor wins the battle anyways. Beast Man plays a similarly small role in the Battle of Agrabah, leading the frontal assault with several pterodactyl-like mounts. Arachnophobia Beast Man gets his full dues in being the first of Skeletor's lieutenants to engage in his own battle. Beast Man, Trap Jaw, and Tri-Klops are patrolling Agrabah when the spider, Anansi, attacks. Beast Man charges it but ends up injured. Knowing he cannot match the spider in terms of brute strength, he summons a horde of panthers to attack it. While the spider is distracted, Beast Man uses a whip to knock it from its perch. Tri-Klops seals the deal by vaporizing the monster. Cat-Killer Beast Man tracks Anansi's scent to the Pridelands, where he encounters Zira and Shere Khan. She sends out a small squad of Shadow Beasts, only for Khan to kill one of them. Khan leaps over a gorge in an attempt to pounce on Beast Man. But Beast Man whips him at the end of his jump; the tiger loses momentum and is forced to cling to the end of the opposite cliff. Zira slashes through several trees. Not wanting to injure himself, Beast Man flees the battlefield. A Final Meeting Beast Man tracks Abis Mal and Ursula's scent to the Forbidden Mountains. During the final meeting of Skeletor's alliance, he gets into a brief quarrel with Evil Lyn, but Skeletor breaks it up. The Battle of the Forbidden Mountains During Skeletor's final assault on the Forbidden Mountains, Beast Man attacks the Witches of Morva while mounted on a griffin-lke creature. However, Orwen, one of the Witches, knocks him off his perch. Just as Beast Man grabs on to his mount's legs, Orgoch, another witch, blasts him from the creature and into the thicket. Beast Man recovers and charges Pete, currently in a battle with Evil Lyn. Pete uses a cosh to knock his rival away. But Beast Man seizes the opportunity when one of Skeletor's minions stuns Pete; he hefts up a massive boulder and smashes his rival. After Skeletor is defeated, Beast Man attempts to retreat but ends up trapped in the Forbideen Mountain. It is presumed he is currently in Kent Mansley's prison. Non Disney Villains TournamentCategory:TV Show VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Evil WarriorsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney VillainsCategory:NDvDCVW ContestantsCategory:1981introductions Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains TournamentCategory:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney VillainsCategory:MonstersCategory:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament"Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Disney Vs Non Disney VillainsCategory:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villainsCategory:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the FallCategory:Masters of the Universe VillainsCategory:Skeletor's Alliance in Non-Disney Villains TournamentCategory:Non-Disney Villains Beast Man plays a bit role in the Non Disney Villains Tournament. During Skeletor's assault upon the Ice Nation, Beast Man tries to repulse Queen Juliana and the Red Bull, formerly King Haggard. Both of his attacks end up backfiring and he falls down, unconscious. Cartoon Villains War Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Vs Pete Category:Pages with Origins Category:Vs Shere Khan Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Skeletor's Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Scott McNeil